


Merry & Bright

by Kabby_Kru



Category: Kabby fandom, The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabby_Kru/pseuds/Kabby_Kru
Summary: Some call it fate, some call it destiny, but whatever it is, these two were meant to meet. This Christmas-y tale takes place in quaint little Arkadia and tells the story of when the worlds of Marcus Kane, a scrooge and workaholic, and Abby Griffin, a widowed mother just trying to make ends meet, collide (literally), several times in one day.
Relationships: Abby Griffin & Marcus Kane, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Comments: 30
Kudos: 69





	1. Deck The Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friends for the support and encouragement. And thanks to The Christmas Club and Hallmark for the inspiration. Comments and kudos very much appreciated!

December 23rd

> You are
> 
> my fate
> 
> this once and always.
> 
> —Atticus

Abby Griffin stood in front of her living room window, a thermos of coffee in hand as she gazed out contemplatively, watching the snow flurries fall and gently kiss the paved driveway. Her eyes drifted to her left and landed on the family photograph resting on the fireplace mantle: a young man and woman at Christmastime holding their newborn baby daughter. A crease formed on her brow and she frowned.

“Another year without you, baby,” she sighed.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted with the sound of a small pair of bare feet slapping against the hardwood floors.

“Mom!” Her seven-year-old daughter called out from the foyer of their modest home. “Let’s go, I don’t wanna be late for dance!”

Abby found her daughter sitting cross-legged on the floor slipping on her light-up sneakers. She’d dressed herself that morning, complete with a striped top, patterned leggings, and mismatched socks. Abby shrugged. It was too late to have her change. Besides, she was amongst friends at dance class. Clarke had been going through an independent phase as of late and Abby didn’t want to soil her spirits.

“Okay, Bug, let’s get in the car.”

Clarke dashed out the door and headed for the car.

“Be careful,” Abby called out. “The driveway may be slippery!”

But her efforts were in vain. Clarke was waiting by the car before Abby had even locked the front door. _At least she didn’t slip_ , she thought to herself.

They listened to KidzBop in the car on the way to dance class at Clarke’s request. While Clarke was in dance, Abby planned to try and get some last minute Christmas shopping done, but she knew it would come with its challenges considering she had to stick to a budget. After she dropped Clarke off and kissed her goodbye, she parked downtown and began her search throughout each of the shops.

In one of the toy stores she laid her eyes upon an Elsa’s Ice Palace toy that Clarke had been wanting. It was the only one left but once she looked at the price, her heart sank. It was just not in her budget at the moment. Feeling defeated, she stepped outside of the shop and back out into the cold, her breath pale against the numbing air. The flurries had quickly turned into large flakes and she blinked as she felt one descend on her nose and another on her eyelash. The feathered crystals fell from the dreary sky to quickly create a blanket over the benches that lined the sidewalks.

She took her time as she walked, taking in the sights of the twinkling lights and beautiful garland lined shops, cheering her up in no time. She adored her little town of Arkadia this time of year. It’d been 8 years since she moved there and she could no longer imagine living anywhere else. Her late husband Jake was born and raised in Arkadia and moved away after college for a better career in the engineering field, only to return after marrying Abby. They both agreed that they wanted to raise their child in a small, quaint town and Arkadia was the idyllic place for just that.

As she continued to stroll the streets, she window-shopped, eyeing the coats and boots that were on display. Perhaps a little too focused on the items for sale, she didn’t even notice the man rushing distractedly across the street, his phone in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. By the time she noticed him, it was too late. His focus was fully on his phone and not his surroundings as he walked full-force into her, spilling his hot coffee—mostly on himself—and dropping his phone. He swore under his breath.

“These are my new shoes,” he exclaimed. “Watch where you’re going,” he shouted at Abby.

For a moment, Abby felt bad until she realized. _He_ ran into _her_ yet she’s to blame. Blood rushed to her face and she could feel herself turning red. She furrowed her brow.

“Well, I was going to buy you another coffee, but I don’t appreciate your attitude. Maybe if you’d stay off your phone for five seconds you’d be able to see where you’re going! Bastard…”

She walked off in a huff, swinging her purse around as she turned, feeling it hit him in the midsection. She heard an _OOF_ escape him but she didn’t care enough to turn and check on him.

She walked off, mumbling under her breath, finding her way into a clothing department store to do some retail therapy.

***

Two blocks from the department store, Marcus Kane hurriedly joined his sister Aurora and her two kids Bellamy, age 8, and Octavia, age 4, for breakfast. His sticky shoes made a noise against the tile floor as he picked up his feet, a constant reminder of the horrible start to his morning.

His sister eyed him up and down, noticing the discoloration on his jeans.

He sighed as he removed his coat and slid into the booth to join his family.

“I just ran into the most _insufferable_ woman. She causes me to spill coffee all over myself and then chews me out! To top it off, she hit me with her purse as she walked off!”

Aurora snickered behind her coffee mug. “Sounds like you’ve finally met your match with her.”

Marcus merely rolled his eyes, then directed his attention to his niece and nephew. They’d already begun eating because after waiting for several minutes for Uncle Marcus to arrive, they started to complain. Octavia happily nibbled away at a chocolate chip smiley face pancake while Bellamy was already nearly finished with his French toast sticks.

The waitress came round and asked Marcus if he’d like anything.

“Yes, please, I’ll take a coffee. Black. Since I’m now wearing my $5 cup of coffee this morning.”

“Stop buying Starbucks and you won’t have to pay so much for coffee,” his sister chimed in.

Marcus faced his sister as she spoke but chose to ignore her comment. He was a man of routine and structure and every morning he ordered a venti Americano from Starbucks and he wasn’t about to change that.

“Will that be all,” the freckle-faced waitress asked, standing still as a statue with a giant smile on her face, patiently waiting.

“Yes, that’s it. Thank you,” Marcus replied politely.

As they sat together around the sticky diner booth, Marcus chatted with Bellamy about video games and helped Octavia draw a princess on the placemat. The children’s mother watched and smiled.

“You’re so good with them. Don’t you _ever_ want kids of your own?”

“Nah,” Marcus said. “These guys are enough for me.” He ruffled Bellamy’s dark curly hair, causing Bellamy to crinkle his nose.

“Besides, having kids would either require me to find a woman fit enough to mother my children, and I am done with women. _Or_ I could adopt and raise them on my own, which I absolutely could not handle. So… No, no kids for me.”

Aurora sighed. “Marcus, just because things didn’t work out with you and Charmaine doesn’t mean you should swear off women all together! You can’t give up that easily. It’s been over a year now.” He could hear the frustration in his sister’s voice. She was right, but he wasn’t going to say that out loud. He knew she only wanted what was best for him but he was too stubborn to admit that. He took a sip of his coffee and stared out the window in contemplation, watching as the snow danced in a ballet against the gentle breeze.

“Do you believe in fate, Marcus?”

His sister’s words shook him from his thoughts and he wondered how long he’d been spacing. “Fate?” He sneered as he spoke. A derisive scoff escaped him as he rubbed his chin, the five o’clock shadow bristling loudly against his hand. “I believe in fate as much as I believe in fairytales, soulmates, and God.”

***

Leaving the diner, Marcus sucked in a breath of cold air, the temperature nearly numbing his throat. As he turned around the corner of the block, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket—most likely an eager client awaiting his response. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to read the email, barely rounding the corner before slamming into the stranger.

It was her again.

“Sorry,” he said, a touch of annoyance in his voice.

“You really should take a break from your phone,” she huffed.

“I…” He didn’t appreciate her condescending attitude. He was a grown man and she was lecturing him like a child. He felt his eyes roll on impulse.

“Someone could get hurt, you know!”

He sighed a sigh of surrender and threw his hands up in defeat. “I know, I know. Look, I’m sorry. I’ll pay better attention.”

She tapped her finger against her leg in thought. She bit her tender, pink lip and narrowed her chocolate brown eyes, which Marcus suddenly found extremely captivating. Dammit. She was gorgeous. And he had been a total ass.

“ _Good_.”

She turned the corner and headed towards the diner from which he’d just left. He opened his mouth to speak, to at least ask for her name, but he decided against it. _What’s the point_ , he asked himself. _It’d only end in heartbreak._

***

“What an _ass_!”

Abby scoffed. “I know, right? Total ass!”

She sat inside the bustling diner, nursing a peppermint mocha latte as she chatted with her best friend Callie on the phone. She’d just finished describing her awful morning and the biggest jerk she’d ever met.

“It’s so weird how you’ve bumped into one another twice in one morning.”

Abby groaned. “Weird, miserable, a curse. Call it what you will.”

“Or… maybe it’s fate?” She could hear her friend’s playful tone but Abby wasn’t in the mood.

“Oh, don’t even go there! He’s an asshole!”

“I’m just joking! Anyway, what are you up to?”

Abby twisted her nearly empty cup around in thought. Or was it out of boredom? “Finishing my coffee then I have to go pick up Clarke from dance class.” She glanced at her watch. “Actually, I should go now. Talk to you later, Cal.”

“Bye, darling.”

***

Marcus stepped inside the Toys ‘N’ More toy shop just as he was finishing up a business call.

“We’ll take a look at the property tomorrow, if you’d like Diana. Yes I am aware that it’s Christmas Eve. Oh… Okay. I understand that you’re spending time with your family. We’ll make plans after the new year, it’s no problem. Okay. Goodbye.”

The elderly woman behind the counter who he knew as Rebecca shook her head. “Always on that phone. Always working. It’s the holidays, young man. Take a break for once!”

Marcus smiled. “I’m here, aren’t I? Isn’t this taking a break?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah… But if you could be workin’ right now, you would be.”

He shrugged. “I guess, when it comes down to it, I’d rather work than celebrate some lousy capitalistic holiday.”

“Now _that’s_ ironic,” Rebecca laughed gravelly.

He merely chuckled and then turned on his heel, beginning to scan the aisles for a last minute Christmas present for Octavia. Bellamy was easier to shop for and he’d already bought him the new game for his Nintendo he kept talking about. Marcus had little to no idea what to buy a 4-year-old girl. He browsed the nearly empty shelves, mostly everything wiped clean, unsurprising since it was two days before Christmas. He finally stopped in front of something called Elsa’s Ice Palace. He knew Octavia loved the movie Frozen, so he thought it was the best present for her. It being the last one on the shelves, he counted himself lucky as he set it on the counter to pay.

As Rebecca scanned the item, he sent a quick text to his sister to let her know what he’d bought O. He paid for the item and walked out the door, never taking notice of the “No Returns” sign in front of the cash register.

About half an hour had passed and Marcus was browsing in another shop when he felt his phone buzz inside his jeans pocket. It was Aurora.

_Hey, sorry for just now texting you back. I’d actually already gotten O that for Christmas (from “Santa”). Sorry bro, is there a return policy?_

He swore under his breath. He’d have to go back to the shop and return the gift. He should have checked with her first but it was the last one in stock and he didn’t want to take any chances. He stopped what he was doing and briskly walked back to Toys ‘N’ More.

“I’m so sorry,” Rebecca said and pointed to the sign in front of the cash register. “But there’s a no return policy here.”

Marcus frowned. “Rebecca, I was just here within the hour. Please?”

“Rules are rules,” she said with a shrug.

He hung his head in defeat as he stepped back outside into the freezing cold, an Elsa’s Ice Palace in hand.

***

Abby walked hand in hand with Clarke as they took in the sights together of the bustling downtown streets of Arkadia. She’d just picked her up from her dance lesson and she’d promised her hot chocolate and churros. The streets began to become more crowded, some people gathering around to watch a chorus in the gazebo singing Christmas carols, others lining up at the food vendors for hot candied pecans or cake pops. The smells caused Abby’s stomach to rumble and she realized that the only thing she’d had all day was coffee.

“Mom, look! Santa! Can we go get a picture?”

As Abby turned to see the Santa Clause taking pictures with dozens of eager children in the park, she never had time to react to the man stepping out of the toy store and onto the street, crashing into him with a THUD!

“Oof,” the man-whose-name-she-never-thought-to-get called out. A raspy chuckle escaped him, surprising her. “That one was definitely your fault,” he said, rubbing his shoulder.

Abby pursed her lips and stared up at him. She hadn’t noticed before exactly how he towered over her. She raised an eyebrow, examined him, and tutted. “You know, I haven’t appreciated your attitude with me today… Ah… What’s your name?”

“Marcus. Marcus Kane.”

“Marcus Kane.”

“And I know. I’ve been a complete ass...” He stopped himself as his eyes landed on Clarke. “I’ve been a complete jerk. If, or rather _when_ we run into one another again, you have every right to ignore me from now on. I really wouldn’t blame you. And, I’m truly sorry.”

Abby studied him with careful, appraising eyes. “Okay, Marcus Kane. Ignore you later, then,” she said with a glaring white smile. As she turned to cross the street with her daughter’s hand in her own, she caught herself glancing at his ring finger. _No ring_ , she thought, then immediately kicked herself for even entertaining the idea.

***

After they finished their hot chocolates, churros, and got a picture with Santa, people were already lining up for the Christmas parade.

“Can we stay, mom? Please?”

She hadn’t planned on staying but when Clarke looked up at her with those light blue eyes, glistening with excitement, she couldn’t say no.

“Okay. Let’s try and find us a good spot.”

They snagged a spot with a clear view on the edge of the street with room just enough for the two of them. A dark-haired woman was beside them and she stood with her two children, a boy and a girl, both also dark-haired. The boy looked to be about Clarke’s age and the girl seemed to be quite younger. The woman smiled politely and Abby smiled back.

“I’m Aurora,” she said, offering Abby her hand.

“Hi. I’m Abby. Nice to meet you. And this is my daughter, Clarke. Say hello, honey.”

“Hi!”

Aurora laughed. “Well hello! These are my kids, Bellamy and Octavia.”

The two kids said “hi” simultaneously and gave a shy wave.

“I love those names,” Abby remarked.

Right then, she heard a familiar voice approaching from behind.

“Sorry I’m late,” he said, slightly out of breath.

Abby turned to find Marcus hugging Aurora, bags in both of his hands, then kissing Octavia on the head.

 _He is married, after all,_ she thought, and she felt her heart sink. She couldn’t even understand _why_ she was disappointed, yet she couldn’t shake the feeling.

He stood with his mouth agape as he saw her, a confused smile slowly forming across his slightly stubbled jaw. “You…”

“Abby.”

He nodded. “Abby. Nice not bumping into you this time.”

A mild gasp escaped Aurora. “Oh… Wait! Are _you_ the insufferable woman he was telling me he met?”

Marcus’s face blushed. “She’s not—I didn’t mean…”

Abby raised an eyebrow, half-smiling. “Oh? Insufferable?”

“I…” He chuckled nervously. “It’s been a rough day and we got off on the wrong foot. I was already having a sh… crappy morning and you got caught in the crossfire. Quite literally.” Another chuckle. He rubbed his neck. “I’m really sorry.”

Abby shrugged, a smirk playing on her lips. “I’m supposed to be ignoring you, anyway.”

“This is _boring_ ,” Bellamy moaned. “Mom, can we go play on the playground?” He pointed at the small playground just a few yards away.

“Sure, baby. You know what, I’ll go with you.”

“Can I go, too, Mom,” Clarke asked.

“What? You don’t want to watch the parade?”

“I wanna play with my new friends!” She smiled with her big, cheesy grin, showing all of her teeth, which always melted Abby’s heart.

Abby laughed. “Okay, sweetheart, but you have to stay with them. And listen to Aurora. I’ll be right here.”

“Uncle Marcus, do you wanna come, too,” Bellamy asked.

Marcus’s eyes landed on Abby then back to Bellamy. “Nah, bud. I think I’ll stay here.” He ruffled the young boy’s hair and then the boy darted off towards the playground. Clarke rushed off, following closely beside Bellamy and Octavia.

Aurora smiled at Abby and Marcus. “Enjoy the parade.”

Once Aurora was out of earshot, Abby finally spoke, looking on as the parade of marching bands and floats of local schools moved through the streets. She pointedly refused to make eye contact with him, no matter how intensely she could feel his deep brown eyes on her.

“’Uncle Marcus,’ huh?”

Marcus smiled smugly. “You sound relieved.”

Abby made a face. “Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not,” she insisted, her voice rising.

“Mhm.”

“You are impossible,” she scoffed, still looking on at the parade. “You were an absolute jerk to me this morning. What makes you think I’d be interested in you?”

She could see him out of the corner of her eye. He pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow. “My wit? My charm? My stunning good looks?”

“Your humility?” she deadpanned.

A laugh escaped him. “That’s it. Knew I was forgetting one.”

Abby rolled her eyes and smiled.

“You have a beautiful smile,” he said, his voice nearly a whisper.

Her breath caught in her throat. She stiffened. “I’m supposed to be ignoring you.”

“Well you’re doing an awfully bad job.”

“Only because you won’t shut up which is making it impossible to ignore you.”

He chortled. “Thank you. It’s a talent of mine.”

Silence fell between them and for several heartbeats they stood still, watching the parade just as the other onlookers did. Eventually, she saw a smile form on his face and for the first time, she noticed how he smiled with his eyes. He was so _expressive_. She hated herself for beginning to realize just how attractive he was.

“Your daughter is adorable. What’s her name?”

At the mention of Clarke, without even realizing, she finally looked at him, her gaze softening. “Thank you. Her name is Clarke. She just turned 7.”

“7, that’s a fun age. My nephew, Bell, turned 8 in August.”

“You seem like a great uncle.”

“Thank you.”

She wringed her hands and realized she was holding her breath. _Get it together, Abby_ , she thought to herself. He was only a man, after all. She met many men at work and out in town but never had a man make her feel so… nervous. Schoolyard-crush-nervous. She had to laugh. _What a weird day_ , she thought. To break the awkward silence, she gave up trying to ignore him.

“So, why were you in such a hurry this morning?”

Marcus laughed, probably thinking back to their first encounter earlier that day. “I was meeting up with Aurora and the kids for breakfast. And then after breakfast I tried to do a little last minute Christmas shopping… Hey, does Clarke like Frozen? I bought an Elsa’s Ice Palace thing for Octavia but turns out ‘Santa’ has already gotten her one.”

Abby’s heart leapt. “Yes! She does, actually. I was in the store just earlier today and there was only one on the shelf, but, I didn’t have the cash,” she admitted sadly.

“Well, here,” he said, bending down, “take this one.” He lifted the white paper bag that sat at his feet and handed it to Abby. She looked inside to see the Elsa’s Ice Palace box and a large grin spread across her face.

“This is amazing, Marcus. Thank you. I’ll be sure to pay you back as soon as I can.”

“No, please, don’t worry about it,” he insisted. “Merry Christmas, Abby,” he said with a smile.

“Merry Christmas, Marcus.”

They smiled at one another, their gaze holding perhaps a bit too long, until Marcus cleared his throat, the silence breaking.

“You see,” he said. “I’m not all that bad.”

She curled her lip. “Oh stop. Don’t ruin the moment,” she said, turning back to face the parade once more. She could see the last float quickly approaching, Santa and Mrs. Clause waving at their adoring little fans lining the sidewalk. The parade was nearly over.

Marcus scratched his chin. “Hypothetically, if you _were_ interested in me, I do have breakfast most mornings down at Tom’s Diner. _Hypothetically_ , you could meet me there tomorrow morning at 9 sharp… Hypothetically speaking, of course.”

“Just hypothetically,” she repeated.

“Right.”

“Well, I guess I’ll hypothetically see you in the morning,” she said with a playful grin, her façade finally beginning to falter.


	2. Christmas Is A Comin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two unlikely friends spend the day together.

December 24th

Marcus took the first booth he could find and nervously drummed his fingers on the table. He waited to place an order until Abby showed up— _if_ she showed up. Every time the bells on the diner’s door rang, his head shot up, hoping he’d see her walk in, but each time, his heart sank when he saw it was just another elderly man or woman coming in to enjoy their morning coffee—a daily routine for many of them. _You’re 30 minutes early_ , he told himself. _Calm down_.

Half an hour passed when, finally, he heard the bells ring and he looked up and there she was. She stopped at the entrance and looked around, her eyes finally meeting him. She shot up her hand in a small wave and walked over to join him.

“You’re early,” she said, impressed.

“Been here practically since they opened. I didn’t want to risk my shot at making it up to you for being an ass.” He looked her up and down although he tried not to be obvious. She looked gorgeous with her hair slightly curled and resting over her shoulders. Her red sweater really complimented the top-half of her figure and he had to force himself to maintain his gaze on her eyes. He realized he was being rude and he stood to greet her, pulling her in for a friendly hug.

“You _were_ an ass,” she exclaimed as she quickly embraced him before sitting down.

“Such an ass.”

“A total ass!”

The pair shared a laugh and Marcus noticed how she covered her face when she giggled, which caused a smile to creep onto his face long after his laughter faded.

“What?” she asked, noticing his smile.

“I’m just happy you’re here,” he said.

She paused for a moment, smiled. “Me too.”

They placed their orders for food and coffee. The waitress quickly returned with coffee for the both of them, two white mugs of steaming black liquid. Abby blew on hers and glanced out the window.

“The snow just keeps falling,” she said.

Marcus nodded. “I’m glad the kids will have a white Christmas.”

“Me too,” she said in agreement. “Do you have any kids?”

He looked at her and frowned slightly. “No. No kids, never been married. You?”

“Widowed. Clarke is my one and only.”

His face fell. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

She shrugged and offered him a gentle smile as she nursed on her cup of coffee.

“It’s okay. It was a long time ago. My husband Jake got into a car accident on his way home from work. Hit a patch of black ice and slid into a tree. Yesterday made 5 years since the accident. Clarke was only a toddler so she barely has any memory of him besides pictures and videos.”

“ _Yesterday_? Oh my God, Abby, and I was so awful to you yesterday. I made your bad day even worse. Now I feel even more terrible!”

A faint chuckle escaped her. “It’s okay, Marcus, really.” A pregnant pause. “I think yesterday was one of the best things that could have ever happened to me.”

He felt his heart swell with joy. She really liked him. He couldn’t believe it. He smiled brightly. “I can confidently say the same. Thanks for bumping into me, Abby.”

She feigned offence. “ _You_ bumped into _me_ , remember?!”

He laughed and threw up a dismissive hand. “Semantics.”

Luckily, their food finally arrived. Marcus was starving and his stomach had started to rumble quiet loudly which he’d hoped Abby didn’t hear. If she did, she was kind enough to ignore it, at least. They chatted over breakfast, getting to know one another more. Abby said that she worked as a Kindergarten teacher at Eden Elementary School and Marcus shared that he was in real estate.

“I love this time of year,” Abby said at one point, in between bites of her eggs benedict.

“You do?”

“Yeah. The lights, the caroling, the decorations. I just love the atmosphere around Christmastime. Don’t you?”

A sigh escaped him. “I never was a big fan of Christmas,” he admitted. “It wasn’t fun for us as kids. Dad abandoned us early on and when he was around all he and my mom did on Christmas was fight. After he left, my mom worked two, sometimes three jobs just to keep a roof over our heads and food on the table. It wasn’t very happy times and I guess I grew up to be a bit of a scrooge because of it.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that,” Abby said.

Marcus forced a half-smile. “It’s okay. I’m just happy that my niece and nephew are getting a better upbringing. Their dad’s not in the picture, either, but I’m glad I can at least be there for them, you know?”

Abby complimented him and said she admired how present he is for Bellamy and Octavia, to which he thanked her and told her it was nothing.

“You’ll make a great dad someday,” she said.

He smiled. “Up until recently, I thought I never wanted to have kids.” _Oh how things can change in a moment_ , he thought to himself.

She eyed him curiously. “What changed?”

He fell quiet for a moment and stared out the window in thought, watching as couples walked their children, bundled up in layers of clothing, up and down the snow-covered sidewalks. The faintest grin curled up on one side of his face as he finally met her gaze once more.

“I guess you could say the Grinch’s heart finally grew.”

Abby snickered. “That’s so cheesy.”

“ _So_ cheesy,” he said in agreement.

Their laughs were cut short as the pair shared a silent moment together, gazing longingly into one another’s eyes. Abby bit her lip and he wanted nothing more to press his lips against hers and if they were someplace more private, he might have done just that.

“Finished?” The waitress arrived at their booth to collect their plates, causing them both to break free from their trance.

“Yes,” Marcus said politely, clearing his throat.

“This has been fun, Abby,” he said after the waitress left. “Will you be at the tree lighting ceremony tonight?”

She smiled. “Will you,” she asked with a smirk and a raised brow.

“I will.”

“Then so will I.”

***

Later that evening, while Clarke played dolls on the living room floor, Abby stood in front of her bedroom mirror, holding up two sweaters over her torso. She decided on the blue-green sweater and a pair of dark skinny jeans, tossing the other to the side. Why she felt the need to change into something different than she had on at breakfast, she wasn’t sure. The feelings she had for Marcus, so sudden and unexpected, was unlike anything she’d ever experienced. He made her crazy, but truth be told… she liked it. She was getting ready for her second date in one day with the man who, 24 hours ago, she couldn’t stand. Oh, the irony. She knew Callie was going to have a laugh over it. Ever since she spoke to her best friend yesterday, there was one word that she couldn’t get out of her head, no matter how hard she tried: fate. Fate wanted them to be together and it took four times for them to actually have a pleasant interaction, but finally there she was, primping herself in the mirror, getting ready to see Marcus once again. Perhaps it was too early to make plans and dream dreams of a life together. Perhaps it was too early to speak of words like fate. But Abby was tired of being careful. For once in her life she was choosing to believe in Christmas magic, in fate, in destiny, in **hope**. She was done with living in her tragic past and for the first time in a long time, wanted to look forward to the future with someone. That someone, she was convinced, was Marcus.

***

“There you are,” Marcus said happily. Abby and Clarke had just arrived for the tree lighting ceremony in town square. The two shared a friendly embrace and Clarke quickly said hello to Marcus before joining Bellamy and Octavia, immediately chattering away with them.

Aurora and Abby greeted one another friendlily and then Aurora busied herself with the children, purposefully staying out of Marcus and Abby’s way, which Abby found hilarious but also very sweet.

As the ceremony began, the mayor gave a short speech before introducing the children’s choir who sang silent night. During the song, Abby could feel Marcus inching himself closer beside her.

“I think you want to kiss me,” he whispered.

She scoffed. “I want to do no such thing.” When in fact all she wanted to do was kiss that smug look right off of his face.

“I think you’ve been wanting to kiss me for a while now.”

“You’re full of yourself, you know that,” she said, keeping her focus on the performance.

She felt his hand slowly move closer to her own, stopping just before they touched. His hand hovered for several moments and she could feel her heart beat with anticipation. Slowly his fingers intertwined with hers and she let them, eventually clasping her fingers together with his, their palms kissing. A staggering shock of energy jolted through her veins. What a simple, forgotten joy it was to press hands with someone that you cared for. She didn’t even try to fight the smile that crept on her lips as he gazed upon her adoringly, his fingers laced with hers.

Just as the Christmas tree lit up and the crowd began to cheer, Marcus pulled her against him and suddenly his lips were on hers, soft and hot and wet. She could taste the sweetness of him, like candied apples, as his tongue parted her lips. She wound her fingers in his dark, luscious hair and it was softer than she’d imagined. Her breasts were pressed up against him and she felt his heart hammering in his chest. He pushed away a wave of honey brown hair from her cheek as he continued to kiss her beneath the glow of the twinkling Christmas lights. A sound like a rushing wind was in her ears, a fiery desire in her belly, and she finally realized just how long it’d been since she’d experienced anything remotely like that.

Once they finally parted, with her heart in her throat, Abby had one question to ask.

“Do you believe in fate, Marcus?”

Marcus smiled and contemplated for a moment. “I’m beginning to.”

They finally turned to see all three children and Aurora staring at them. Aurora donned a huge grin and the girls giggled while Bellamy shielded his eyes in distaste.

The ceremony was over and it was time to go home. Clarke mentioned that they were going to go home and bake cookies for Santa. Bellamy remarked sadly that they usually just buy cookies to lay out for Santa, to which Aurora shot a guilty look of gritted teeth.

Abby’s face lit up. “How about you all join us at our house to bake cookies? Then you can take some home to put out for Santa tonight.”

“Thank you, Abby,” Aurora said. “That’s a great idea. The kids will love that.”

Clarke looked up at Marcus who still had his arms wrapped tightly around Abby. “Will you come, too, Marcus? Please?”

He chuckled as the little girl tugged on his pants leg. “Of course. How can I say no to that face?”

***

Abby welcomed them all into her home and apologized for the mess, despite the house being absolutely spotless safe for the occasional toy strewn about. It smelled homey like fresh baked bread and a roaring fireplace. Marcus didn’t know how to explain it but as soon as he entered the house it felt like coming home. There were family photographs everywhere, a stocking above the fireplace, garland lining the cabinets, and pillows and throws on the sofa. The home was well-used and nicely decorated. Quite the opposite to Marcus’s place where he simply ate his food, slept in his bed, then mainly used the office. Hardly any decorations or photographs were in his apartment. He had minimal items or furniture. Octavia and Bellamy never visited because they didn’t like climbing all the way to the third floor, so he often found himself at his mom’s or sister’s on the off chance that he wasn’t working so he could spend time with the kids. After his last breakup, he moved into the apartment over a year ago and never bothered to decorate it. His apartment was cold and uninviting while Abby’s home was happy and warm and pleasant. He liked it.

Clarke insisted on a house tour to which she showed everyone each room in the house and explained what it was for—including the bathrooms. It was a small recently renovated ranch-style home with 3 bedrooms. Clarke was most proud of her room, which she spent the most time talking about. She showed off all of her dolls and her Frozen bedding. As Clarke rounded the corner to Abby’s room, Abby told her they could skip that part of the tour but the little girl ignored her, causing Abby to cover her face in shame and the others to laugh with amusement.

“It’s beautiful,” Marcus said, reassuringly, pulling her into him.

“It’s a mess,” Abby exclaimed, hiding her face against his chest. He quite liked her there.

“It is not. Now, how about those cookies?” Marcus clapped his hands together and licked his lips animatedly, causing the children to erupt in laughter.

“They’re for _Santa,_ Marcus!”

Marcus lifted Clarke up and held her in his arms. “A good baker always has to sample their product, little one,” he said, as he poked her on the nose.

Abby led them to the kitchen and they followed, Clarke in Marcus’s arms, her tiny limbs outstretched like she was flying. Marcus made airplane noises as she pretended to soar through the air.

The adults gathered the ingredients and then the children helped as they combined everything together to make sugar cookies. Clarke and Bellamy helped Marcus crack eggs while Octavia, Aurora, and Abby mixed the ingredients together. Once the ingredients were combined and a dough had formed, the kids each chose their favorite cookie cutters and cut out holiday themed shapes. As the cookies baked, they played charades and drank warm apple cider by the fireplace.

Once the cookies were out of the oven and cooled, they decided to have a cookie decorating contest. Each kid decorated a cookie and the adults were the judges, not knowing who decorated which cookie. Clarke was a natural, gifted artist, so she won, but they applauded Octavia for even managing to get icing on the cookie instead of the counter top.

Abby and Marcus then decorated people-shaped cookies together. They agreed that they’d make the other into cookie form but when Abby noticed that Marcus was drawing a funny face on his Abby cookie, she shot him an angry look and smeared bright green icing all over his face.

“Hey,” he shouted, “not nice!”

In retaliation, he grabbed a tube of red icing and squirted it on her cheek.

“Marcus,” she called out in a gasp, slapping him on the shoulder in response.

Aurora laughed. “Calm down, children. The icing goes on the _cookies_!”

The couple laughed and Marcus offered Abby his hand. “Truce?”

Abby looked at him warily. “Truce,” she said, finally.

They shook hands and Marcus pulled her against him, quickly licking the icing from her cheek.

“Oh, gross,” she called out and all three children made a disgusted noise in unison.

“Payback,” Marcus said in a laugh as he wrapped his arms around her small figure. He loved how she felt in his arms. Their bodies fell into place with one another so naturally. He pulled her close, taking in her scent. Her hair was soft and silky and smelled floral and feminine.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

“Hey, what are your plans tomorrow for Christmas dinner?”

“Um.” Abby searched for her words. “I haven’t done a Christmas dinner since…” She glanced at Clarke, who was busying herself with the other children, sneaking bites of cookie as they decorated. “Since Jake passed away. Clarke and I always just have a very lowkey Christmas here at home.”

Marcus studied her face. A crease formed over his brow. She seemed sad. He hated to imagine them celebrating year after year, just the two of them at home, not moving on after their world was flipped upside down on one tragic night.

“How about you and Clarke join us at my mom’s for Christmas dinner? We usually have dinner around 4 but you’re welcome to stop by earlier.”

Abby smiled. “That’s so kind. But… I wouldn’t want to impose.”

Aurora laughed, butting in. “Impose? Oh my God, my mom will be elated to see Marcus bring someone home for dinner.”

“Well in that case, I’d love that. What about you, Clarke?”

Clarke’s head darted up. “What, Mom?”

“Would you like to join the Kanes for dinner tomorrow?”

“Will Bellamy and Octavia be there?”

“Of course, sweetie.”

“Then yeah!”

Once the cookies were decorated, Abby and Clarke arranged them on a platter and set them out on the coffee table for Santa while Aurora filled a tin container with cookies to take home. The adults cleaned the kitchen while the kids played hide-and-go-seek until it was time for everyone to part ways.

Clarke hugged Bellamy and Octavia goodbye and rushed off to play with her dolls before Abby quickly called her back.

“Hey Bug, come say goodbye to Marcus and Aurora. They brought your friends here after all.”

Clarke smiled and hugged each of them. “Goodnight. Thanks for bringing Bellamy and Octavia over to play.”

After they’d said their goodbyes for the night, Aurora took the kids out to the car and Clarke went to her room to play with her dolls, leaving Marcus and Abby standing at the front door.

They stood together in silence. Abby shook her head, a smile forming. “The past 36 hours have been a whirlwind and I never expected it to end up like this. You’re amazing,” she said almost to herself, her voice gently tinted with disbelief. He noticed a twinkle of moisture in her eyes.

He took her hands in his own and placed them around his neck, slowly sliding his hands down her body until reaching the small of her back. He pulled her closely to him, his heart beating wildly for her. He brushed away a strand of hair from her face and lifted her chin with his fingers. He gazed longingly into her eyes, wanting to say so much that was on his heart but also nothing at all. He felt comfortable in silence with her. Their eyes spoke more than words ever could and he couldn’t believe he’d only met her just yesterday.

He cupped her face in his hands. “Abby, meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me. You’ve changed my life, my outlook, and my heart in such a small manner of time. It may sound crazy but I do think the universe wanted us to be together. And just yesterday I was telling my sister that I didn’t believe in fate or soulmates.” He laughed to himself.

“Abby, thank you for opening your life, your home, and, hopefully, your heart up to me. I’m eternally grateful.”

He could see the tears forming in her eyes, ready to burst like water from a dam, so he decided to lighten the mood. “Bumping into you was totally worth the $5 I spent on that spilled cup of coffee.”

She smiled and the tears fell as she choked out a laugh. “On your new shoes,” she added as she hiccuped.

“The shoes will be fine, I was just being melodramatic. Come here.” 

He took her into his strong arms and held her tightly, his hands roaming over her back, being careful not to go any further down no matter how badly he wanted to discover every part of her. He began to plant soft kisses on her neck and a small whimper of anticipation escaped her, eager for more. She wanted him, he knew it. He loved just how attracted they were to one another. His lips moved from her neck to her lips, so gentle and warm—a surging tide of desire striking him nearly breathless as their lips met. He kept the kiss tame, rather unfervent, knowing that they’d never leave the doorstep otherwise. They kissed slowly until they ran out of air and then they kissed again until he gradually, reluctantly pulled away and bid her goodnight.


	3. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Clarke spend Christmas dinner with the Kanes.

December 25th

“SANTA CAME, SANTA CAME! Get up, Mom! Santa came!”

Abby thought she was dreaming at first until she continued to feel the bounce of the 50-pound 7-year-old on her thighs. Slowly, she began to stir. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and forced herself to an upright position. She smiled softly at her daughter and raised a hand to her tiny head, attempting to tame some of her wild, blonde curls.

“Mommy needs coffee,” Abby said in a yawn.

Abby kissed her daughter’s forehead as she finally climbed off of her, standing eagerly at the edge of the bed.

She stretched her tired body, feeling the slight tinge of pain in her overworked muscles. The rush of the past few days and getting everything ready for Christmas had left Abby exhausted. She sighed and mused to herself that she really needed to take time to work out more often. Some daily vitamins wouldn’t hurt, either.

She didn’t bother getting dressed—she and Clarke always opened presents in their pajamas. She refused to do anything until she had caffeine, so she went to the kitchen and immediately inserted a pod in the Keurig machine, standing over it and staring blankly until her cup was ready.

She peered around the corner into the living room to see Clarke already sneaking glances at her gifts.

“You’re supposed to wait on me!”

Clarke donned a guilty smile. “I am…”

Abby shook her head and huffed, a smile playing on her lips. “I can always tell when you’re lying, Bug.”

They sat cross-legged around the tree together, Christmas music playing in the background, a sugar cookie-scented candle burning nearby, the fireplace crackling. Abby took pictures on her phone as Clarke opened her presents, from smallest to largest. Dolls, clothes, and JoJo Siwa bows were opened one-by-one. Clarke was already beaming with excitement by the time she got to the largest gift of all. She tore open the wrapping paper to reveal the Elsa’s Ice Palace. She squealed and shot up, jumping up and down as she clutched the half-unwrapped box to her chest.

“I got everything I asked Santa for, mommy,” Clarke said after they’d unwrapped all of their gifts and laid on the couch, snuggled up underneath an oversized fleece throw.

“That’s wonderful, sweetheart. You were a good girl all year. You deserved it.” Abby smiled as she brushed Clarke’s curls out of her face and kissed her porcelain forehead. Her smile faded as she noticed a frown on her daughter’s face.

“What’s wrong, Bug?”

“Well… I got _almost_ everything that I asked for.”

Abby’s heart stopped. _Here we go again_ , she thought to herself. She really thought Clarke was going to let it go this year. It was the same thing every Christmas. Since Clarke started writing letters to Santa, she’d always sign at the bottom of the letter with “PS. I’d also like a Daddy for Christmas” in red crayon and every year they had to have the same conversation when Clarke still was without a father on Christmas Day.

“Oh, baby, we’ve talked about this. Is this about wanting a daddy?”

Clarke nodded.

“You _do_ have a daddy,” Abby said reassuringly. “He’s in Heaven with the angels.”

Tears filled the brims of Clarke’s baby blue eyes and her pouted pink lip began to tremble. “I want a daddy _here_!”

Abby was left speechless. It was the biggest reaction she’d gotten out of Clarke over the issue. An exasperated sigh escaped her.

“I wish Marcus was my daddy,” Clarke muttered through her sobs. “He said he’d play dolls and tea party with me.”

Abby looked upon her daughter with a furrowed brow, brushed a hand across her cheek. “He did, did he?” She forced a smile.

“Yeah... When we were cracking eggs last night.”

She could tell that Clarke was already forgetting about her tears as she remembered her time with Marcus and the kids on Christmas Eve as her lips curved upwards and her tears began to dry in place on her now-rosy cheeks.

“Can I bring Doc McStuffins and Elsa to dinner tonight? So Marcus can play with me?” She sat up and wiped her nose with her shirt sleeve before Abby could offer her a tissue in lieu of her pajama top. Normally she would firmly remind her that’s what tissues were for, but in this case she chose to ignore it.

“Yes, baby, you can bring them. I’ll make sure Mrs. Kane writes you down for plus 2.”

***

Abby rang the doorbell of Vera Kane’s residence about half an hour before dinner, arriving early enough to help set up anything, and, admittedly, to have extra time with Marcus.

Marcus answered the door wearing a grey t-shirt underneath a navy cardigan, his dark hair swept back save for a stray curl resting at his forehead. He smiled brightly as he answered the door, immediately pulling her in for a warm hug. He invited her and Clarke inside and closed the door, Clarke already showing her dolls to him before she’d even taken off her coat. Abby rolled her eyes and smiled as Clarke chattered away to Marcus. He took their coats and hung them on the coat rack before directing them to the kitchen to introduce them to his mom.

Vera Kane stood at the kitchen counter watching as her stand mixer combined the wet and dry ingredients of what looked like a cake batter. Her Christmas-themed apron was covered in confectioner’s sugar and flour, specks of flour even in her light brown hair. At the sight of Abby and Clarke, she shut her mixer off and rushed over to greet them both.

“Oh, my goodness! You must be Abby,” she said as she pulled Abby in for a hug. “Marcus has spent _all morning_ talking about you! I’ve never seen him so smitten.”

Abby noticed Marcus don a shy smile out of the corner of her eye. She thought to herself that he was probably blushing, which she found extremely adorable.

“What about me,” Clarke asked. “Did he mention me? I’m Clarke!”

Vera and Marcus laughed and Abby hid her face, almost scolding her for her lack of manners before Vera pinched her rosy cheek, pink from the cold winter air. “ _Especially_ you, Clarke.”

Marcus led them both to the living room where Aurora and the kids were lounging around with The Grinch playing in the background, while Vera made the finishing touches to her dinner preparations. Abby offered to help but Vera insisted that she had everything in order.

Clarke grabbed Marcus’ hand and pulled him to the floor with Octavia and Bellamy to join them all in a game of pretend school. Marcus shot Abby a guilty look. He’d barely been able to speak to her since she arrived, but she understood. She smiled at him and gave a nod of approval. She was just happy to see Clarke so excited to spend time with him.

It was just a matter of time before the kids got distracted enough for Marcus to slip away and sit on the sofa beside Abby. She’d taken the time to chat with Aurora, finding that she had a lot in common with her. It was a relief to feel so comfortable with everyone. They were already beginning to feel like family.

“Hi,” he said softly as he wrapped his arm around her, greeting her with a boyish grin.

She smiled back and placed a hand on his stubbled face, pulling him in for a tender kiss. “Hi there.”

“I’d been waiting since last night to do that again.” His hand brushed over a tender part of her neck, pushing away the loose hair that fell to her shoulders. She shuddered under his touch. Her breath hitched.

He kissed her again and tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled back to stop him. “There are children present,” she warned.

“And sisters,” Aurora chimed.

“Sister, singular,” Marcus deadpanned. “One very nosy sister who should most definitely be in the kitchen helping her poor mother right now.”

Aurora narrowed her eyes at her brother.

“I’d do the same for you,” he said.

She rolled her eyes and stood from the sofa in a huff. “Fine,” she said before she left for the kitchen.

Abby nodded approvingly. “You’re really great at running women off.”

He snorted. “Didn’t work on you. Fortunately.”

He pulled her closely and kissed her and she could feel him smiling against her lips which made her smile, too. The tender moment was soon interrupted with Vera’s voice calling from the kitchen.

“Dinner’s ready!”

They groaned, not ready to peel from one another’s embrace, not ready for the intimate moment to end, but Abby’s stomach was grumbling and she had a light breakfast that morning (or did she skip breakfast? She couldn’t recall).

Dinner smelled and looked amazing. She filled her plate with turkey and gravy and vegetables and homemade bread. She was salivating by the time she sat down beside Marcus at the dinner table.

The dinner went smoothly. Small talk was had, laughter was shared. The Kanes learned a lot more about Abby and Clarke and vice versa. She learned that Vera was once a vice principal and chaplain at Eden Tree Academy. Abby shared that she once had an interview arranged for a position at the school but instead took a job at Arkadia Elementary because it was closer to home.

Abby glanced at her daughter as she sat politely at the dinner table, her tiny face only slightly messy from what looked like mashed potato. She felt relieved that Clarke was on her best behavior and remembered her table manners. She made a mental note to award her with a new toy after payday.

She caught Marcus glancing Clarke’s way, a look of pride mixed with adoration on his face. He was smitten with her already, she could tell. And Aurora had confirmed those suspicions when they chatted on the sofa just earlier. Dating at Abby’s age wasn’t easy. Dating as a single mom at Abby’s age was even more difficult. To find someone like Marcus Kane who connected so well with her daughter was, simply put, a Christmas miracle. Her heart warmed at the look on his face as he watched Clarke slightly struggle with her adult-sized fork and butter knife.

Abby slid her hand under the table and it came to rest on his thigh. He met her gaze, then, and placed his hand on top of hers, smiling at her more with his eyes than his lips. She loved when he did that.

His hands felt warm. She could feel the calluses of his fingertips as he ran his fingers gently over the top of her hand. His hands weren’t rough, but not soft either. There was a weathered aspect to them and she wondered if he was good with his hands. She’d soon find out, she thought determinedly.

After dinner, Abby and Marcus stayed back and helped Vera clean up while Aurora watched the kids in the living room. Christmas music played from the Amazon Echo and the fireplace roared. The house was filled with the laughter of small children and the smells left over from dinner continued to waft through the halls of the modest 20th century home. Abby washed the dishes as Marcus dried and Vera instructed each of them where everything went as she sat at the kitchen island on a barstool, nursing a cup of tea.

Once they finally finished up, they began to head back into the living room to join the others, following closely behind Vera. As they passed through the entryway, Vera stopped them.

“Uh oh! Look up,” she pointed, failing to hide the mischievous grin that continued to form.

Abby and Marcus looked upward in unison and saw a mistletoe hanging just above them.

Abby laughed and shielded her face as Marcus groaned. “Really, Mom? When have we _ever_ had a mistletoe in this house?”

“Santa must’ve placed it there,” Vera shrugged.

Abby wrapped her arms around his neck and waited impatiently. “Well?”

He smirked, his eyes darting from her eyes to her lips. He placed his hands on her waist and before she knew it, her body was pressed snugly against him and his lips were on hers. So soft and tender and warm. Such a stark contrast to the weather outside. He kissed her slowly, politely, as if his mother was standing 3 feet away watching adoringly (which, of course, she was). She didn’t want to pull away. When they parted, they turned to find Vera, cell phone in hand, with the phone’s camera lens pointed right in their direction.

“Really, Mom?” Marcus asked, exasperated at that point, it seemed.

“What? It was a cute moment! Many more to come in the years past, I hope.” She gave them a wink and then left them under the mistletoe as she joined her grandchildren on the carpet for a game of dolls and matchbox cars.

Marcus sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry. She’s… a bit much at times.”

“It’s okay,” Abby said reassuringly. “She’s great.”

He held her hands in his and leaned in closely. She could smell his cologne on him, something of the likes of citrus and sandalwood. His nose pushed aside the honey brown hair that laid to rest on her ear, allowing his lips to graze over her earlobe. Goosebumps ran down her neck and tiny hairs stood on her arms. His breath was hot against her.

“I love kissing you,” he moaned, nibbling at her ear slightly.

“Mmm,” was all she could say. She took him in, their surroundings completely disregarded. All they had was one another.

“What are you doing tonight,” she finally asked, stroking a hand through his dark, lush hair.

“Whatever you want me to do,” he said, stealthily slipping his hand behind her and slapping her rear before joining the others and leaving her standing under the mistletoe, hot and bothered.

That mere thought drove her wild and it took her a moment to gather herself before joining everyone else. Once she finally joined Marcus on the sofa, he sat in silence, shaking his leg nervously before he finally stood and grabbed a tiny box from underneath the Christmas tree.

“There’s just one more gift under the tree,” he said, taking Abby by the hand as she stood. He held the small box, neatly wrapped, at a loss for words until he eventually spoke.

“I know we just met. And I _know_ this is totally insane. But… You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Abby. I… I love you.”

Abby glanced at the small box and then back at Marcus, still processing what he’d just said to her. She stood wide-eyed, her mouth agape, scrambling for words.

“Marcus… Are you?”

“Open it,” he urged with an eager smile.

She unwrapped the box and opened it to find a beautiful silver heart-shaped locket. She gasped. “I love it!”

She stood to her tip-toes and he met her halfway for a kiss. “I love you, too,” she finally said as they broke free.

He took his time placing the locket around her neck, making sure to delicately brush his fingers against her, causing her breath to hitch. He then excitedly showed her how it opened up. “I thought you could place a picture of Clarke inside it.”

“Or a picture of us three,” she added.

“That’s a great idea,” Vera chimed, her phone already in her hand.

“Clarke, go stand in front of the tree with Mommy and Marcus and I’ll take your picture!”

Marcus and Abby kneeled down in front of the red and gold adorned Christmas tree, Clarke sitting sweetly between them both in her red Christmas dress. They smiled at the camera, holding their smiles until their faces were sore only to find out Vera had snapped at least 10 pictures unknowingly.

“One of them will turn out,” she shrugged.

Marcus and Abby laughed, finally relieved to break their pose.

“Our first family picture together,” Clarke said proudly with a toothy grin.

“And many more to come,” Marcus said. “If you’ll both have me.”

“You’re the best daddy I could ever ask for! My Christmas wish came true after all,” Clarke exclaimed as she hugged his neck before darting across the living room, directing her attention back to the toys in Bellamy’s hands, ready to boss him around at any second. Poor Bellamy, Abby thought to herself.

Marcus furrowed his brow, a worried smile on his face. “Does that bother you? If she calls me Dad?”

Abby looked down in thought and smiled. “Every Christmas, for as long as she’s been able to talk, Clarke has asked for a father. And every Christmas, until this one, she’s been heartbroken to still be father-less. So, no, it doesn’t bother me. As long as you’re up for the challenge. I don’t want this to be too much too soon.”

“I’m more than ready,” Marcus assured her. “I’ll play with dolls and wear tiaras during tea parties every day if it meant spending the rest of my life with you two.”

Abby sat between Marcus’s legs on the carpet, his arms wrapped tightly around her as they watched the kids laugh and play.

“Earlier,” he said, breaking the silence. “When I gave you the locket… Before you opened it, did you think I was proposing?”

Abby snorted. “No… Well, maybe?”

Marcus laughed shyly. “That’d be crazy. I mean, we just met,” he blushed.

“Totally crazy,” she agreed.

“Totally.”

Abby paused for a moment. “Unless…”

He raised an eyebrow. “Unless?”

***

The next Christmas, Abby Griffin and Marcus Kane were wed in a small wedding chapel downtown, blocks away from where they met just over a year before. A season that had been tainted with tragedy for Abby turned into a season of joyous wonders. A year after they wed, Abby gave birth to twins on Christmas Eve, a boy and a girl, both adorned with plentiful jet black hair. A lifetime of happiness was ahead for the Kanes and Abby decided to finally stop living in the past and only look forward to the future she had with her amazing husband and three beautiful children.

The End.


End file.
